


dance with me

by Tuwalli



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuwalli/pseuds/Tuwalli
Summary: “Think you can keep up?” Sasha laughs softly, glancing at their hands.
Relationships: Rhys/Sasha (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> just something small when i was listening to my rhysha playlist akhgda   
> songs included are fever dream by mxmtoon and wandering child by wild rivers. 
> 
> sorry in advance lmao its my first time writing in a while so im rustyy!   
> not beta'd

It’s a quiet room, the bedroom.

Especially when Rhys isn’t home telling stories about what Lorelei said today or complaining about Fiona’s prank calls that seemed to always happen in the middle of an important meeting. The silence is unusual, almost suffocating and Sasha finds that she so desperately wants to break it. 

She flicks through her music list with a bored expression, her long dreads draped over her shoulder as she leans forward. The words seem to blur into one and each new song title feels a little less interesting than the last. Huffing out a sigh she throws herself backwards, lying on the unmade bed glaring at the ceiling as if it were the cause of all her problems.

She’s not normally at their shared apartment at this time, usually busy with security jobs that had consistently popped up around Atlas. Things had gotten slow, less things needed protecting. Less attacks from Maliwan, for now. Which meant less work for her as a tentative truce settled over Promethea. It wasn’t that she wanted there to be fighting and the inevitable loss it brings, but she loved the work, it felt like she was doing something for the good of many after a life time of heists and under the table work.

With a loud groan, Sasha sits up, grabbing her echo, and hits shuffle. The speaker on her echo isn’t amazing but it breaks the silence as it comes to life, the sound cracking as it does.

Standing up, Sasha begins to fix the bed up, pulling the cover up and tucking them under the mattress. She stops as a guitar starts to play a gentle tune, closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

Sasha finds herself whisper singing the song as she begins to move to the beat of the song.

_“Life’s a losing game if you don’t play,”_

When it comes to the chorus she’s grinning and dancing excitedly, bouncing up and down, swaying left and right. No real purpose to the movements other than having fun before the next problem inevitably crashes into Promethea.

“You’re beautiful.”

  
  
Sasha stops immediately, spinning around to find Rhys blushing in the doorway, looking anywhere but at her, almost like he hadn’t meant to say the words out loud.

How did she not hear him stumble into the apartment with his usual bravado? Rhys was hardly ever quiet.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” There’s a question there, but she’s smiling as she walks over to Rhys.

Rhys finally meets her eyes, meeting her halfway by the end of the bed. He openly admires her as he goes. Long dreads pushed over her shoulder, the classic orange headband, the loose atlas shirt that belonged to him tied in the middle with a rubber band and loose-fitting sweatpants. He’s lost in thought for a moment, just, looking at her. No matter what Sasha wore, she always looked like the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. His silence is noticed if the way Sasha raises a brow and smirks at him says anything.

“Oh, you know me. I’m quiet. Like a forest cat.” He grins back at her.

“A dead one, maybe.” It’s said in a whisper as she leans up and kisses him before pulling away.

Rhys is smiling, looking at her like she hung the moon and Sasha can’t help but mirror his expression. He takes her hands his and pulls her left one onto his shoulder while holding the right gentle in his hand.

“Think you can keep up?” Sasha laughs softly, glancing at their hands.

“Okay, ouch! I’m a great dancer, babe.” He pouts, as if that tactic had ever had any effect on Sasha.

Rolling her eyes, she steps back, pulling him with her.

“Prove it.”

There’s an odd flash of excitement in Rhys, he tenses before he smiles and immediately goes to spin her. He steps forward as Sasha begins to spin, only for her to trip over his foot and stumble as she tries to regain her balance. There’s an awkward shuffle for a few moments with Rhys muttering sorry’s while Sasha laughs.

“Good start!” she says with a smug grin.

“I’m rusty! Remember how great I was on the dance floor and Athena’s wedding?” 

“I remember you getting drunk and doing the ‘sprinkler’ with Vaughn in the middle of the dancefloor while Fiona recorded it.” She snorts, as they begin to sway softly to the music.

“You’re missing the part where we totally killed it, Sash!” he insists with a grin.

Sasha laughs softly, patting him on the shoulder. “Sure. Still, I’m not sure this counts. I’m doing most of the work.” She gestures to them both just swaying side to side with the music.

Rhys hums, pulling Sasha closer so they’re chest to chest, gently rocking as she rests her head on his shoulder. If Rhys could make this moment last forever, he would. He turns his head and presses a kiss to the side her head.

“Where would I be without you?”  
  
He can feel her smile from where she is on her shoulder, the warmth of her breath as she talks. “Dead on Pandora? Cleaning up someone’s spilt coffee on Helios?”

Rhys pulls back slightly, pulling his hand from her waist to bring it up to rest by her jaw. Sasha leans into it and shuts her eyes with a soft smile playing on her lips.

“I love you.”  
  
  
He feels her tense against his hand but he keeps them swaying at slow pace. Sasha keeps her eyes closed, trying so hard to push down all her instincts that told her to run.

It wasn’t the first time Rhys had said it, and she knew part of her hoped it wouldn’t be the last. That the other part of her wouldn’t ruin this moment by running. Rhys says nothing, just keeps them swaying, drawing his thumb along her jaw in a gentle motion and slowly, Sasha relaxes.

Rhys pulls her back in close and returns his hand to her hips. Sasha keeps her eyes closed and she places her head back on his shoulder and sighs.

“I love you too.” The words are muffled by Rhys’s shirt and shoulder, but he hears them. He just smiles widely, tilting his head into hers and shutting his own eyes as another song comes onto the crackling echo.

_“I wish I met you, further along_   
_Gave you my older heart, still and strong_   
_But I wouldn't have a fire like I do today_   
_Oh it burns for you babe”_


End file.
